Final Feminist Xthe other story
by lilit-twamii
Summary: What would happen to the game if he was a she, and she a he.... yes the hero of a final fantasy game is a girl. The love interest a boy. It’s the game over but the roles reversed
1. I

Final Feminist X- the other story

Authors Notes:I had this idea a while ago. I was just wondering why the lead is always a male. I m not complaining they are very pretty to look at...heh-heh C.G boys. But I thought why don't we do a bit of a switch-a-roo and see what happens. I have read load of fic and I write original stuff but this is my first one so feed back is much appreciated. toot

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Listen to my story. This may be our last chance.**_

Zanarkand. A shiny city that sat on water its bright lights creating an unnatural glow announcing its existence. A dull raw emitted from it that was the inhabitants as they waited chattering in anticipation for something to start. A lean girl of seventeen was greeting excited fans on a dock. She was Tida star player of the Zanarkand abes the first girl to become really popular in years. Her father Jecht had been a national celebrity and one would think she got her talent and fame from him but his disappearance ten years ago left nothing but another excuse to have a Blitz-Ball tournament in some ones honor.

The blond girl shook her soft spiky hair and smile impishly to her adoring fan boys. She knew most of them didn't take her seriously. They only followed her every game in the sphere to see her athletic, but still well endowed, female form in action. Still she played to them loving the attention. What's wrong with liking cute boys? She step up to some of them who where much younger than her enjoying the reaction she had on them.

"Can I have you autograph" one shyly asked holding out a blue ball.

"Of cores" she grabbed his pen and the ball scrawling a signature that look more like some new galaxy than a name. They wished her luck for the game eyeing her nervously and blushing in her Abes uniform. She flirted a little with them pleading through batted eyelashes to cheer really load as she was a bout to score. Tida like to ensure she would have an ample amount of noise from the crowd as she was playing. It boosted her ego and put the other team off. She to squeeze through the crowed nodding smiling and winking as the time called for it.

A group of tiny girls in Abes colors ran towards her tripping over them selves.

"Tida Tida! Can you sing this?" there was three of them all dressed like her in black overalls with yellow tops and the red Zanarkand Abes Symbol scrawled across the back.

"No probs" if there was a Tida fandom bigger than her fanboys it was her baby fangirls. (Not to be confused with her big fan girls that sometimes had ...unusual... fantasies).

The three youngsters stood hopping on one foot then the other giggling at each other. The other two inspired by their friend success held up their Blitz balls to be signed.

"Please?"

"Me Too"

"Alrighty take it easy" Tida smiled agian, warmly this time, taking one ball then the other. The kids didn't move after that but rather looked at each other tilling their heads as if trying to goad each other in to doing something. Tida was confused, amused but also possible late.

"Well gotta go cheer for me" she said hoping to move them out of her way. With the prospect that they could miss their moment the girls spoke.

"3...2...1 teach us how to Blitz!" the all chanted. Tida giggeld

"Maby tonight...um...well" she had a soft spot for girls who wanted to play. Blitz ball was such a mans sport.

_You cant tonight._

Tida glanced across to where the noise had come from. A purple hooded child was swaying slightly his gaze although hidden beneath his hood boring into Tida. She frowned but found herself telling the girls that she would have to do it tomorrow hoping they couldn't find her again coze she would probably have a hang over from the after party. Now she would be late and who was the purple figuer.

She scooted the girls and took up a loping run as she making her way to the stadium. A huge banner with a rough looking handsome man smirked down at her from its side. Not wanting to acknowledge her father she merely 'humpedh' and kept running.

The cities nosie was growing louder and was resonating from the huge stadium located in the city. The Blitz fans where getting excited and few paid attention to the man over the load speaker rabbiting on in the way commentators do. He stopped himself from reminiscing about Jects disappearance and turn his attention to his offspring as the famed girl ran into his view.

"I know there's a lot of people out there today to see the star of the Abes! In just one year, she's become the team's number one player! She's Jecht's blood, and the new hope of

blitzball! What kind of super play will she show us today? Will we see fathers

Legendary shot? I don't think I'm the only one excited here, folks!"

Back on the ground Tida knew they wouldn't dream of starting the game without their star player but still wanted to get there was still running. A huge crowed of fans where making their way into the stadium blocking her way. There was no quick way through.

Time for the old yell and shove method

"Make way, make way! Coming through," as soon as the words where out of her mouth she knew that was a bad idea. The crowd screamed and flocked to her packing in tight from all sides she sighed and tried to find a path through.

"Sorry! Hey, I'm gonna be late! Hey, Let go of me!"

Some guy had just grabbed her waist in a clumsy grope she narrowed her blue eyes aimed a punch and let fly. The guy was floored this created enough shock so a clear way was opened up for Tida to move. She grabbed the opportunity and ran inside Lucky part of her reputation was knocking guys who gave her unwanted attention out or her career could be ruined. The media loved to tare in to her but as long as she kept winning and "taking one for the girls" she should be ok.

The team was waiting for her and cheered when she came in. the only other girl in the there walked up to her locking her head under her arm and marched her back to the team huddle.

"Fan girls or boys Tida," she asked letting go of her head and crouching with the team. The question went unanswered as Tida went over the game plan with her team. The rest of the people listening where guys but at least they didn't try and run the girls down like a lot of obnoxious boys did. Her Blitz team mates where the only guys she had any respect for as they in turn respected her as a player not as some sex object like she was marketed. She didn't mind this image it kept up the noise in the spear and always ment her ego was never to low. The rest of the team accepted this and basked in reflected glory.

The plan confirmed Tida as center player took the match ball and followed by he team went to wait at her position. An official smiled at her and opened the door to the players trough a narrow alleyway that ran around the bottom of the spear and had an inch or two of water on the bottom of it. This was quite time. She seated herself at the seat marked "Center-Home" the ball cradled to her hip. With her free hand she cupped water and let it soak her hair getting a feel for the temperature of the water and letting its liquid softness calm her so she could focus. Dripping she leaned her head back on the troughs wall and listened to the quite. The stadium had been silenced, as was tradition before the Blitz spear was filled and the players presented to their fans.

In her element she relaxed quickly aware that a few paces either side but out of site of her where her teammates. Completely at ease she closed her eyes letting the excitement of being a celebratie filter away. She focused her thoughts on winning. A drop ran off her yellow hair and hit the water at her feet.

Boom!

The Spear machine kicked in to life and Tida's eyes opened and dilated in anticipation. Music blared across the stadium fighting for dominance over thousands of whooping, cheering fans. The screams charged Tida like a bolt of lighting Every nerve stood on end. Her was a body a tightly coiled piece of energy waiting to be unleashed at the right moment. In complete control and loving every minute of it the girl stood up to meet her cheering fans. If it was possible the crowed screamed louder. The silhouette of the beautiful blonde girl in a Blitz uniform tight and revealing with ball balanced between her arm and her hip was too much. The noise positively deafened any one who was not screaming too.

The water sphere in front of her had steadily had been getting bigger but with a thundering noise that drowned out the fans and the music the water exploded out and became the playing field for the Jecht Memorial Cup. Tida savored the crowd's cheers a moment longer before diving spectacularly in to the shimmering sphere and placing the ball in its starting position. She swam to position listening to the crowd, a little quieter now and dulled through the water. Staring in to the opponent's eyes she smirked. The starlet of the Zanerkand Abes was confident and ready to show once again why she was the only one everyone talked about.

Blitz off!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't want to end it there but I thought I should stop and see ho reviews go befor I write to much plz be nice but all constructive consideration. Nice and good and happy review means I will continue. I might anyway for my own fascination but happy happy reviews will ensure it.

So hope you enjoyed it I live to serve


	2. II

A/N:I have written heaps!!!! This is only a third of what I wrote cose I couldn't stop but ill wait a couple of days before I put up the rest in case I need it as background....its coming quite easy to me cose there is a script laid out its so fun to write. Oh and thanx for reviewing I was so happy hehe im loved....we to a degree any way enjoy...

The game was furious. Bodies collided scrambling for the ball then streaked through the water desperate to get a goal. The crowd in the stadium cheered and stamped as even more people piled into the stadium.

High above the city on a narrow ledge walked a middle-aged man that would pipe anyone's curiosity. He wore in a long red robe with a high zipped up collar covering his scared face. He had black pants and long boots. One arm was out of its sleeve and cradled close to his body as if injured the other held a large clay jug that he lifted in a toast to something that was rushing towards him.

The man was saluting a huge wall of water as if it where alive. It could have been. The swell came from nowhere far out but still visible from Zanarkand. It grew fast, rolling and swelling, as it got closer to the unknowing city. It was not unknowing for long, several people still on there way to the stadium caught site of the terrifying mass and screamed running to warn others and get out of the way. None of them noted the lone man on the ledge who was watching the approaching wave with complete calm and the hint of a smile.

Back in the sphere both players and those watching them had no idea what was going on outside. At this moment their favorite player had been viciously tackled and was struggling out of the much bigger mans iron grip. Tida refused to let him have the ball was becoming frustrated as her attempt to throw her opponent where failing. Instead she passed the ball knowing at least that would get rid of him so she could swim closer to the goal and hopefully score. The ball out of her hands her oppressor still didn't let go and her teammates where waiting for her to swim forward to take a pass that would mean a goal. Raging now and unable to use any of her limbs to free herself she snapped her head back smashing her captor's nose. He let go but was apparently unaffected. He had achieved his goal of preventing her team from scoring; he seemed happy to let go and swim away looking smug. Furious Tida sped after him coming up on his inside she gathered her strength and rammed into him pushing the shocked man right through the side of the sphere on to the crowed. Anything goes in blitz.

She twisted to a stop crossing her arms and lifting her chin in a victory pose before spotting the ball and streaked after it. The crowed screamed at Tida's display and there noise even increased through the dampening effect of the sphere, Tida was elated.

The lone man in red had come down off his ledge and was now slowly and calmly walking towards the stadium. The wave had slowed to a crawl as it got close to the city but that only made it more terrifying. It was still growing in size and strange reflections could be seen just under the surface something was alive in there. As is crawled along parts of the city trembled, then shook, then completely detached themselves from the rest of the buildings and flew towards the creature disappearing into its watery depths. The lone mans foot splashed in to a puddle and the droplets it sprayed didn't fall back down, as they should but floated up toward the mass. Zanarkand was slowly but terrifyingly being destroyed.

The siren sounded the Abes had scored the first goal. The fans rored and the team high five'd in congratulations. The ball had been played again and Tida was sick of hardly touching it. Every opponent had been doubly against her this time and she decided to make sure she would score the next goal, all on her own. As the ball shot up from its starting point she got underneath kicking it with an almighty force up and out of the sphere. She followed thrusting herself out of the water in a graceful back flip ready to kick the ball towards the goal as she fell. The stadium went quiet and Tida savored the sound of anticipation. Something big that shouldn't be there in front of her caught her eye and she realized her performance might not be why the fans where silent. She took her focus off the ball and caught her breath. A huge wall of water towered over the city. As she watched her eye widening in surprise and fear the water opened up and white hot something where shot into the city exploding where they hit.

Sill falling in her arch towards the sphere Tida saw clouds of smoke engulf the city at a terrifying speed. Her Bliz reflexes came back to her and she griped the narrow roof of the sphere before it was out of reach. Panic welled up as she swung from the ledge on her tenuous grip she fought to get her other hand on it. Below her the stadium was being demolished parts of it having been struck by the weird white things other part shuddering and braking away to join the rest of the city inside the watery creature.

Another lurch of the stadium and Tida lost her grip. She fell screaming, positive she was about to die when she felt herself hit the still active water sphere with a sharp slap. Her descending body was slowed by the wet substance and finally stopped. Before she could make another move part of the sphere machine was destroyed and the water along with Tida was spilled out on to the floor.

Breathing fast but unscathed Tida got up and tried to make sense of what was happening a moment ago she was about to make the Abes leading two to zero and now the stadium was ruined and her teammate no where to be seen. She pushed past scrambling people there panic infecting her as she to sought desperately to get out. She stumbled out over the rubble catching site of a stationary scarlet figure, relief but confusion broke out over her face.

"Auron what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you" Auron turned and walked away expecting Tida to follow him

"Wait where are you going?" she ran after him but he was headed towards that huge foreign mass instead of away. The rush of other people soon obscured Auron from view and Tida became frustrated wishing the rest of the running people would just stop.

They did. Tida froze observing the motionless people around her panic that had been driven away at the sight of Auron quickly came back. All the bodys around her where still in the act of running but none moved all frozen in mid step. What was going on what was that water thing where had it come from why is everyone frozen.

It begins don't cry 

Tida jumped at the sound behind her and turned around. It was that purple hooded figure she saw at the dock when she was autographing. What was it doing here did it do all this. Tida made a move towards it her hand out stretched but it vanished and the people around her came to life again running and screaming.

"What the?" it was become more confusing by the minute. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Auron striding in the opposite direction to everyone else. She pushed her way through the thinning crowd trying to catch up.

" Hey! Wait! Hey! Not this way" she made it to his side but only because he stopped moving. Not looking at her he spoke.

"We call it Sin," he pointed to the object causing panic, which had now risen and formed a huge sliver ball of rippling water. Tida looked in awe at the sphere.

"Sin?" she questioned glad to finally have a name to put to the thing but still desperate to get away. She was about to suggest it when something slammed into the road ahead of them opening scales on it tail and spiting out tiny creatures that laded with sharp thuds all around them. Tida jumped back behind the older man who put out and arm protectively but also shoved a sword into her grip.

"Take it, a gift from Jecht" It was a sleek red blade the doubled back on itself a basic but deadly weapon.

"My old man?" Tida questioned with spite. Jech had been gone ten years why would he give her a sword. Auron ignored the query and merely stated

"I hop you know how to use it" before running in to battle with a huge sword that would have taken ten of Tida to lift.

Hers was heavy enough as it was. She followed Auron hoping to help him but her first slashes where clumsy and she fell, the unfamiliar weight of the sword causing her to over balance. Aruon grunted at her antics slicing another of the smaller creatures in two. He shouted instructions at her and eventually Tida managed to make a contribution to the battle. They faced the larger creature next Aruon ran ahead first, Tida her determination overtaking her panic and confusion concentrated on making accurate slashes at the enemies timing her attacks with Aurons to hurt the creature as much as possible.

Her Blitz skills quickly transferred to the sword making her a swift fighter. She danced around the creature half the moves just to make her look good striking twice as much as Auron but nowhere near causing as much damage as him. By the time the creature faded into tiny white lights she was beginning to enjoy the new experience. She stood for a moment savoring the new kind of victory and saw her father staring down at her what remained of the stadium. He seemed to jeer her.

"What are you laughing at old man?" the picture flicked but otherwise didn't answer. She sneered and turned to Aruon.

"Lets get out of here" Auron surged on ahead.

"We are expected," he said back to her. Getting tired of Aurons cryptic responses Tida followed mumbling

"Gimme a break, man"

More of the small hard shell creature struck the ground and the two launched in to another battle. Tida energy was slowly draining when Auron called out to her to strike a tanker than had crashed and was dangling over the edge of the road.

"What?" she couldn't understand the sense in that and was much to busy trying to fight off the never-ending number of attackers.

"Trust me you will see" it was the first real answer he had given her so strengthened by that she changed her attack to the tanker occasionally having to deal with a creature that sought to strike her. The tanker fell crashing into the ground below the stadium wall with Jechts picture on it crumbled in the explosion and Tida felt the ground she was on shift dangerously. The explosion had caused their part of the road to brake and it was falling towards the ground. Auron ran jumping across the widening gap.

"Go" he yelled to Tida. She didn't need any more encouragement she ran towards Auron and sprang across the gap she didn't clear it an only her fingers griped the edge of the road that was now slowly rising towards Sin. She pleaded with Auron to help her. Being Sucked into Sin seemd a better idea that falling to certain death.

"Auron! Auron!" the older man wasn't paying attention he was looking up at Sin.

"You are sure?" Auron Turned to the struggling girl griped her by the front of her uniform and held her up above his head. She fidgeted wildly is his hold trying to get out. Auron spoke calmly to her

"This is it this is your story it all begins here"

Something glowed above them and Tida felt her stomach get left far behind as the rest of her was absorbed into Sin. She screamed until she blacked out.

The girl awoke to find herself folating. She looked like she was back on top of the Blitz sphere but the Stadium was destroyed a weird sound throbbed in her ears.

"Hey Hey" a familiar voice said in greeting. A cord struck in Tida it was her fathers voice something she hadn't heard in ten years.

"My old man?"

He wasn't there she was alone. Only a tiny figure not big enough to be her father or Auron stood below her it was a girl of about eight. It was Tida

I thought about a lot of things...like where I was, what I'd got myself into. I started to feel light-headed...and then, sleepy. I think I had a dream. A dream of being alone. I wanted someone-anyone, beside me...so I didn't have to feel alone anymore.

Miles away from where she had been moment ago Tida awoke face down in a huge expanse of salty water. She gasped for breath hoping be find herself in a much more stable place than where she was floating. The cool water soon calm her as it always did she relaxed and after a moment took a few long strokes so she could get a better view of the place. It was the ruins of some old town the crumbling buildings where wet and grayed with moss. Tida used to screaming fans and many friends felt very alone.

"Anybody there?" she couldn't see anyone but hoped calling would bring an answer.

"Auron?" she didn't expect him to answer but hoped anyway. She swam a few more strokes and made it to part of the ruin that was still above ground.

"Heeeeey!" Still no answer.

No longer afraid, only lonely and ready to take whatever came she walked slowly up the high bridge that led from the ruins she was on. It wasn't such a good idea. She reached a part that was more fragile than the rest and fell with a splash into the water. Instaed of surfacing Tida stayed down in the weird organic watery world that was so different from her shiny Zanarkand and looked around. She examined the soft green of the moss on the stone and the richer green of water plant that grew deeper down. Zanarkand had nothing like this she knew she must be far away.

As she was about to rise back to the surface to continue her search for life a dark shadow swam past her. Spinning in the water she saw three reptilian looking fish snapping their jaws menacingly at her. She had found life but not the kind she was hoping for. Thankful she still had Jechts sword with her she tried out her newly acquired frighting skills underwater not wanting to become lunch. It was hard to be fast but she had managed to kill two when the third stopped focusing on her and instead darted past her swimming from the murky shape that had crept up unbeknown to the fighters.

It was a huge fish with long pointed teeth and glowing eyes. It swam fast crushing the smaller and now less terrifying animal between its jaws and went after Tida clearly still hungry.

Tida hadn't ever dealt with something charging at her and after a few attempt to ward the huge fish of she swam for her life. Not knowing where she was going she was glad when ahead of her she could see a dim light at the end of a narrow passage. Her pursuer was gaining. Tida swam faster desperate to get to the tunnel. She felt the hot opening of the fish's mouth on her legs before she squeezed into passageway that was much to big for her hunter, and was safe. She made it to the end of the tunnel but could here the fish behind her ramming into the opening trying to still get at her. The vibrations made the ancient tunnel cave in. the exhausted girl scrambled up the stairs in time to miss the falling rocks.

She dropped down to the ground shivering thinking how this was just never going to end. All she wanted was to find someone anyone and get away from this constant attack of monsters.

I had made it out of the frying pan...and into the freezer. I thought I was going to die in this place.

She was in a wide circular room that had paintings on the floor and some plants in pots. It looked as if it could be a temple. In the middle of the room were the remains of a campfire. This brought her out of her dark mood and lifted her hopes. Fire would mean human. She shivered again more violently wishing she had something to light a fire and create warmth.

"Cold... Need...fire." she chattered out loud. She jogged on the spot her hand tucked under her armpits hoping to warm herself up. Jumping up and down gave her new perspective and she caught site of an open door. Being naturally curious Tida walked briskly over to examine what was in it. She almost fell over with relief there in a box was flint. She grabbed it and did a spirited victory dance. Things where already looking up and not a monster to be seen. Walking back into the main room the pot plants caught her eye again maybe there would be a dead one for tinder somewhere. A quick scout in another passage way found a wither bouquet that would be perfect. She victory dance all the way back to campfire remains wishing she had a group of cute fan boys to applauded her.

The small fire was enough to warm her and the feeling of cold was soon replaced by the feeling of hunger.

"I need food" she said allowed again wishing she had grabbed a fish or something. With this statement she flopped on to her back but quickly rolled onto her side propped her head up in a much more ladylike and appealing poison. Tida even when no one was around was an exhibitionist. Although her hunger gnawed at her insides she found herself dozing.

She remembered it was a couple of weeks ago in the first match of the Jecht Memorial Cup her team had lost. It was also the tenth anniversary of her father's disappearance. Auron had come to her as she was sulking in her room.

"What do you want" she had been sick of people blaming her for the loss but that's exactly what Auron did

"It was a bad call. Your team lost because of you."

"You came to say that" she challenged him with a raised eyebrow looking grumpy.

"Its been ten years I thought you'd be crying" He was talking about Jecht disappearance Tida was a little supries at this statement because she made it plainly know that she hated her father. Hated him with a passion.

"Who me?" she said in bravado.

You cried 

Tida woke with a start from the dream puzzled by the memory. She noticed the campfires dwindling flame.

"Hey, wait! Wait! Don't go out on me! Just hold on. I'll get more wood!" she spoke to the fire getting up to find anything to keep it burning. Her movement disturbed something else that had been woken. She froze praying it wasn't another monster. He prayer was not answered hanging on the corner on the wall was a huge red insect. It darted around the circular walls once then dropped down in front of Tida hissing and spitting. Annoyance rose in her and pulling out her sword she wondered if this was her life now. No more starlet of the Zanarkand Abes just "Tida, Monster Hunter"it had a ring to it but considering it could kill her it wasn't an appealing idea. She tried to kill the creature taking swift stabs at it and retreating out of its swipes but it didn't seem to be weakening.

She was considering another plan when an almighty blast shook the room and a short figure appeared in the new doorway. The figure was a girl wearing goggles and a close fitting outfit with straps and zippers everywhere. She evaluated the situation quickly and took up a fighting stance next to Tida.

"Your on my side? Cool!" Tida was so relived that she found another human that her strength redoubled. Her and the stranger, who threw grenades, soon killed the insect that evaporated in tiny whit lights.

The girl took off her goggles and examined Tida as Tida examined her. She had deep green eyes and a hart shaped face her hair was tied high on top of her head. Neather had said a word so Tida broke the ice.

"Whew that was close!" A group of people Tida hadn't noticed where lurking behind her helper. One of the men walked up a grabbed Tida by her short blond hair. Tida was confused. Didn't these people just help her what was happening? She didn't fight against the grip but protested.

"Hey lemme go"

"Fryd ec drec?" one of the people said who was standing behind the strange girl another one answered.

"Y fiend! Eh risyh teckieca! Oac! Ed ec cu"

Tida had no idea what they where saying and listened intently trying to figure out what was going on.

"Fa gemm ed?" A blade was slipped to Tidas neck. She understood what that meant and held perfectly still.

"Fyed? Fryd ev ed ec risyh?" The girl finally spoke she seemed to be pleading with the one holding Tida.

"Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr" the one holding Tida spat at the girl, tightening the knifes pinch on her skin.

"E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic." She shouted angrily back as she walked towards Tida. She looked the taller girl in the eye tilted her head and finally spoke to her.

"Cunno"

Then she lifted her kneed and slammed it into Tida's stomach causing her to grab it in pain as she sunk to the floor and faint before she hit it.

Tida woke up with an elbow in the ribs she coughed and only heard the end of someone sentence.

"Ced, lybdeja!" Tida was feeling irritated and she was still hungry.

"Hey, that hurts!" she told the man who had woken her. At least she was still alive. She feeling dizzy from lack of food and went to grasp a rail to steady herself.

"Hu sujehk, rayn?" one threatened.

"Whoa... Okay" Tida stayed where she was trying to stay up. A door hatch opened and and the girl from before came out followed by another. The man with the girl had a pair of goggles and tried to mime what they where for. Tida was getting fed up and had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yeah. Whatever" She said amused by his actions. This did not impress the man.

"Tu oui hud cbayg?" he shouted. He shoved the goggles in her face.

"I told you I don't understand" Tida tried to get through to him.

"Ehcumahla!" the one that had woken her up yelled

"Fyed!" the girl interrupted him. She turned to Tida and spoke her language

"He said you can stay if you make yourself useful" Tida opened her mouth in surprise.

"You ...you can understand me" One of the others struck her still waiting for an answer.

"Ok ok I'll" work she said to him.

That seemed to satisfy them the stopped standing over her threateningly and went about with there business. Tida moved towards the girl wanting to talk to her again as she approached the girl smiled and spoke.

"We found some ancient ruins right beneath us. It's not active now, but there should be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it...and then we should be able to salvage the big prize! Okay! Let's get to work!"

The girl seemed very friendly as she explained the task they where about to do Tida so glad to find another person to talk to mock saluted.

"Rodger"

Not wasteing anytime the girl dived into the water Tida followed her. Occasionly they came across fish that seemed to be very territorial and desperate to attack they were easily slain and passage to their destination was quick. Tida stopped a moment to view the huge sunken ruin she couldn't see colors at this depth but the wreck was obviously some machine she could see it steely glint. It reminded her of home and made and she resolved to interrogate he friend as to where she was once they where above. She nodded to the girl and they went inside. It was easy to move around in and it seemed to have ordered passageway Tida wondered what it was.

They reached a dead end that had hug glass windows in front of them and a small control panel. She worked with the Girl to first discover if power was still available and then switch it on. On cue at the disruption another marine creature, with sandpapery skin and vicious teeth and bent on destroying them attacked. Tida wondered why is surprised her. It was a tricky battle and the girl without her grenade only had a tiny mental claw to attack with. Tida stepped into her leadership role as Blitz team captain and directed the girl in a battle strategy that gave them the edge. Tida thought as the monster quickly was defeated that she could really like being a "Monster Hunter" even though it them who hunted her.

After the excitement the girl signaled that they should go there work was done. Easy if this was all they wanted her to do it wouldn't be so bad. They boarded the ship again and the others where waiting for them. The girl went over and gave the report in her language and the other answered back with excited gestures. They where still talking as they headed toward the enclosed part of the ship. Tida followed but was prevented from entering.

"Oui, uidceta!" one said as the pushed her back.

"Hey I helped out didn't I?" she fixed him with a glare before looking towards the girl

The girl looked as if she was about to protest but decided agent it and instead just gave Tida a look that said _sorry_. Irritated again Tida went and sat under a part of the ship that at least had a roof. She sat down cross-legged and sulked. She was not used to people forbidding her to enter places. As a starlet it was usually other people who where forbidden to get near her. She sighed and lay back down feeling dizzy again from lack of food she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to survive with out something to eat.

"Uhh...hungry."

She closed her eyes trying to make the pain go away when someone kicked her elbow. If this is some one else getting me to work with no food I'm going on strike. She open one eye and saw the girl had a tray of food and was smiling down at her. Not waiting to ask it was for her Tida pounced

"Whoa! Right on!" She ate ravenously.

Food food foody food.

She ate to fast and choked thumping her chest to get it down. It didn't budge. The girl quickly handed a canteen full of water and Tida drank it finally able to breath again.

"Its cose you eat to fast" the girl teased. Tida got up and stretched her hunger satified for the moment. They both stood there awkwardly smiling.

"Hey" the girl said shyly. Tida seized on that it reminded her of a shy fan meeting her for the first time.

"Hey there" she flashed a smile.

"What's your name" Tida said as if addressing a fan about to sign an autograph. But hoping the girl would know enough of her language to answer her.

"Rikku" the girl grinned back. Tida for some reason was incredibly excited by this. It meant she did understand.

"Whoa! You really do understand!" she grabbed both of Rikku's hands had started jumping up and down in a girly like manner. She didn't have that many female friends but those she did she was extremely girly with. Tida despite her love of Blitz was not a tomboy.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Tida was thinking of before when Rikku had intervened from Tida being killed it would have been nice to know what her friend had said.

"I didn't get a chance to! Everyone thought oui were a fiend." She giggled along with Tida and jumped with her to but stopped to talk

"Uh... 'we?'" Tida didn't understand.

"Oh Oui means you" she explained. Tida realized it was a word from her language. It wasn't a language she had ever heard before.

"Who are you guys anyway?" She asked. Rikku looked at her with a confused expression it was then that Tida noticed her eyes; a brilliant green had a vivid swirl in each pupil. Tida mirrored Rikkus expression.

"We're Al Bhed. Can't you tell?" Then she took her hands out from Tidas and stepped back

"Wait. You're not an Al Bhed-hater, are you?" Rikku accused.

"I don't even know what an Al Bhed is" Tida wanted to ask many questions but Rikku got in first.

"Where are you from?" Tida stepped back and shook her spiky blonde hair.

"Zanarkand. I'm a blitzball player. Tida Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!" she said waiting for Rikku to squeal in recognition. But she didn't the shorter girl was trying to muffle a laugh.

"Did you hit you head or something?"

"Um you guys hit me" Tida wasn't following. Did Rikku not know what Blitz was or did she just not know Tida.

"Oh right... Do you remember anything before that?" Rikku shook her head and fixed Tida with a pensive look. Finaly Tida was able to tell someone about the bazaar happenings of the past day.

So I told her everything there was to tell about Zanarkand...About life there, blitzball, and Sin's attack...and about how Auron and I were engulfed in this light. I just said things as they came to mind. But then I started to wonder.

The tall blonde girl in a black a yellow outfit stoped talking and lent her head agents the railing of the boat. She and Rikku who was shorter than her and had darker blond hair had been talking for the past hour trying to unravel the resent Events of Tidas history. There was an awkward silence both Tida fidgeted with her bracelet an official Zanarkand Abes one you got from being in the team she had and earring and a necklace too.

"Did I say something funny?" Tida said unable to stand the silence any longer.

"You were near Sin." Rikku said clarifying although they had been over it a couple of times.

"Mmm-hmm" Tida said Prompting Rikku to keep speaking

"Don't worry, you'll be better in no time." Rikku said brightly reassuring both herself and Tida

"They say your head gets funny when Sin is near. Maybe you just had some kind of dream?"

"You mean I'm sick?" Tida asked she felt fine a little tired and baffled but not like she had been infected by anything

"Because of Sin's toxin, yeah." She nodded her head and stood up stretching.

"You sure?" Tida wasn't convinced how could the whole of her life in Zanarkand be a dream.

"Yeah, there is no Zanarkand anymore. Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago. So...no one plays Blitzball there." Tida opened her mouth in shock.

"Huh? What you do mean a thousand years ago? But I saw Sin attack Zanarkand! You're saying that happened a thousand years ago? No way!"

Tida tried to make sense and wondered if Rikku was fooling her she glanced at the girl but it she looked genuine.

"You said... You play Blitzball?" Rikku said after a moment's silence.

"Uh huh"

"You know, you should go to Luca. Someone might know who you are, or you might find someone you recognize." Rikku seemed delighted by this plan and grinned while she was talking

"Luca" Tida had never heard of the place before how far away was from Zanarkand was she. The people around her knew of her home but Tida had no idea where she was.

"Okay, leave it to me! I'll get you to Luca, promise!" Rikku wasn't on the same wavelength as Tida but she was glad the touched was concerned for her and smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll go tell the others. Wait here." Rikku turned to go but stopped and added

"Oh, and one thing. Don't tell anyone you're from Zanarkand, okay? Yevon says it's a holy place. You might upset someone." She disappeared down the hatch.

My Zanarkand, some kind of holy place? Yeah right, I thought. Since when? Yevon? Sin? Luca? I thought Sin just took me to afar away place, that I could go back in a day or two. But a thousand years into the future? No way!

Rikku had be gone awhile and left alone to her thought Tida was just becoming more frustrated about her situation she wanted to do something active to work out the tension but constant laps around the deck got boring after a while. She kicked a cargo box in irritation. The whole ship shuddered, then again more violently. Noise was coming from inside the ship and then three Al Bhed tumbled outside.

"Sin!" One screamed Tida whirled around bracing herself on the side of the ship.

"Sin ec lusa!" Another said

"Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!" the third shouted and the three ran around trying to keep the ship from over turning that was now rocking so violently it was hard for Tida to stay up right. The boat gave a huge lurch in the water and Tida lost her grip. She slipped on her back and the deck was to wet for her to get any kind of hold she felt herself slide clean over the deck and into the water with sin. Within moment the ship was out of site a strong current swept the struggling girl down into its deep blue depth. The speed at which this happed meant Tida had no breath to hold and soon she was unconscious.

Oh bugger suspense ill put the next chappy up now and the next heheh I cant even handle the suspense of my own storyes.... Plz read and review...thanx

Lilit


	3. III

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy or any of its characters blah blah

A/N forgot the disclaimer ....... Applies for all chappys

For the second time in two days a black a yellow figure floated in the wide ocean of Spira. This time the water was bluer and warmer and the crashing of waves could be heard. It was this noise that woke the girl.

"Rikku!" she said with a start as she became aware that she was awake. When it became clear that she was alone again Tida decided she was sick of wakening up in unknown places and must really stop falling unconscious. On the other hand she could be back in Zanarkand.

THWACK!

Something hit Tida sharply on the back of the head. A round blue ball plopped wetly into the water beside her.

"Blitzball?" Tida exclaimed recognizing the ball. Was she really back in Zanarkand. Rikku had heard of Blizall but Tida was hopeful. She turned around in the direction the missile had come from and saw a group of yellow clad men on a beach waving to her.

"Hey! You okay?" one yelled at her his hand cupped over his mouth to make the sound travel farther.

"Heeey" Tida was glad she saw other people and guessing the Ball was theirs she couldn't resist showing off. She scooped the ball out of the water threw it up back flipped in the water and kicked hard. Her aim was true and the Blitzball tore over the water narrowly missing the one who had called out to her's head. She swam after it and was in time to hear the mans reaction to the move.

"Whoa-ho!" he whistled and laughed as Tida walked out of the water. She could see his surprise increase doubly when he saw it was a girl that steped out. Or maybe he recognized her. She turned on the charm at the idea and d shook her spike hair flashing him a smile that said 'pretty neat huh'.

"You wanna try that move one more time?" The man said obviously impressed and not hiding it. Unfortunately Tida didn't think he recognized her. That didn't matter she still let herself be charming as he was pretty cute. He had warm red hair curved in to a graceful spike at the front a blue bandanna holding it up. He was wearing what was obviously a blitz uniform that showed off a broad shoulders and a nicely muscular frame. He looked very exotic with warm brown skin and the whitest teeth he she had ever seen. He had a bit of stubble growing but he looked like a very well rounded cute islander to Tida who actually like leaner guys but was still attracted to this one.

She complied with his request and showed the team her move again and felt herself brighten even more as she got loud claps and cheers.

Finally, things were starting to look up.

"You're no amateur. Who you play for?" the coach-Tida presumed- asked looking her up and down that was not in a way just to figure out who she was.

"The Zanarkand Abes!" Tida said putting her hands on her hips thinking he might not be a particular fan of hers but would know her team.

The look he gave her was exactly the same look Rikku had given her and it made her remember the girl had said not to mention she was from Zanarkeand.

"What team you say again?" The coah asked scratching his head.

"Uh, I meant... Forget that. I got too, uh...close to Sin and my head's all foggy-like. So I don't know where this place is. Or even where I came from."

Tida made a hurried excuse remembering that Rikku had thought It was Sin fault she was acting funny she grasp that but wondered why it wasn't like she believed it.

"Sin's toxin got to you." The coach said with a look of relief it seemed to explain a lot.

"But, you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon!" he continued making a sign that was vaguely familiar to Tida. The red head turned to his teammate

"All right, back to practice!" then he grinned and Tida and extended a hand

"I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda." He spoke with a thick accent that reinforced the idea he was and islander. Tida took the offered hand.

"Im Tida and we'll just say the unknown blitz champion until I remember" she joked.

For some reason as she let go of Wakkas hand she felt dizzy and stumbled he caught her before she hit the ground. Tida rather liked being this close but smiled in embarrassment.

"You ok? You hungry? Okay! Back to the village. I'll get you somethin'!" Wakka looked at her in concern but Tida wondered why he though she was hungry but now that he mentioned it she could go for some food. The dizziness had passed and she extracted herself from Wakka grip. He gestured with his head to follow him.

Tida walked beside him taking in the tropical surrounding. Everything was a rich green and sun warmed. The smell of salt and fruit surrounded her and made her feel relaxed. She glanced a Wakka.

I felt like I could trust this Wakka, so I just had to ask 

"It's true Zanarkand was destroyed, right? A thousand years ago? So it's just a big pile of rubble now, isn't it?"

Wakka looked over at her but continued on the wide well worn path. He also seemed to take into account that he thought Tida didn't remember anything so he launched into a long explanation.

"Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with machina-machines-to run 'em. People played all day and let the machina do the work."

Sounds like Zanarkand Tida thought.

"And then, well, take a look. Sin came, and destroyed the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with 'em. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, just like you said. If you asked me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand."

Sin again Tida thought what is with this thing.

"What gets me, though...is we gotta suffer, 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when! 'Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?"

Wakka sounded religious, Tida had never really thought about a higher power in her City things where run by machines and temples where a rarity there where some religious fanatics but they grew less with every year. So it's just a Rikku said, Tida though most of her skepticism banishing. Wakka and Rikku couldn't both be lying. Why would they?

Tida must have looked sad because Wakka put his hand on her shoulder and laughed.

"But you from the Zanarkand Abes-that was a good one! Hey, I'm not saying the team never existed, ya? But you gotta figure a team livin' in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?" He joked and walked towards a cliff

I appreciated the fact that Wakka was trying to cheer me up. But at that time, all I could think about was...everything that happened to me- all this-started with Sin. Maybe if I could find Sin one more time, I could go home! For now, I'd just live life until that time came. No more worrying about where, or when, I was. Sure it was hard not to think of home. But I started to feel better already. A little better...maybe.

Tida realized Wakka was waiting for her and took up her loping run to catch up to him.

"Hey" he said when she reached him. "It's this way!" Tida looked around below them was shallowish water where was the way?

"Huh?" Tida looked at Wakka for an answer. She got one in the form of a push off the cliff. She rather ungracefully fell and hit the water with a large splash. Wakka dived in and came up laughing. Tida pouted a little she didn't like looking like an idiot. Wakka pointed in the direction they where headed, a small opening only a few strokes away. He waited till Tida was just about to pass him before he swam in front of her blocking her passage. Se stopped and treaded water.

"Got a favor to ask ya" He smile at her.

"Wanna date" she asked preening herself in a mischievous way.

"Ha ha maby later" he winked "But no. A major blitz tournament's coming up. All the teams in Spira'll be there!" Tida caught on to his meaning

"You want me on your team, right?"

"It's so huge, I'm sure someone there will recognize you! Then you can go back to

your old team, right? It'll be fun! What do you say, huh? Come on, come on!" Tida was rather pleased it was this instead of a date.

"Sure thing" she said swimming past him keeping cool not wanting to show how she felt.

"Dude! Our team is gonna rock, eh? You the best I have ever seen, or at least the best woman, most just don't have the knack for it" the last comment only mildly irritated Tida she was used to similar things from when she was a rising star no one really thought she could do it. She showed them.

_**I thought then that blitzball and Sin were the only two things that Spira and Zanarkand had in common. I wasn't too far off, either.**_

The two piled out of the water and continued along the path Tida looked around again at the lush scenery getting dreamy and romantic. Wakka saw her inquisitive stare and begun to tell her about himself.

"This is where I was born. I started blitz when I was five. I joined the Aurochs at thirteen...ten years ago. Ten years...and we never won a game. Well, after last year's tournament, I quit. Time seemed right."

Tida shifted her concentration to the handsome man beside her as he continued with his story.

"So, after quitting, I got this new job, ya? But every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game." Tida wondered what the new job was but didn't ask instead she prompted him into telling more.

"Ten years without a single win'll do that" she said understandingly. Her team was top of the league but at time of bad luck they all got down.

"My first match last year was my big chance. But something else was on my mind. I couldn't focus."

"Nice excuse" Tida teased

"Hey, hey!" Wakka reacted to her jibe but saw she was jokeing and grinned.

"So you want to win the next tournament-go out with a bang." Tida said realizing he was trying to tell her why he wanted her on the team. Wakka nodded thoughtfully. It was then she noticed his eyes there where a dark color and a beautiful shape deep set and wide space. They where very expressive to he looked very pensive now.

"So, what's our goal?" Tida said trying to rally him in the same way she did her team. Wakka didn't catch on.

"I don't care what we do. Long as we play our best. If we give it our all, I can walk away happy."

"No, no, no, no, no. If I say, "What's our goal?" you say, "Victory!" When you play in a blitzball tournament, you play to win!" Tida explained.

"Victory? Are you serious?" Tida nodded and tried again Wakka answered satisfactorily again and Tida glowed. She loved winning a game even a silly one like this. They walked a little longer and came upon two men dressed similar to Wakaa. One had red hair like her friend the other who looked younger had brow hair shaved underneath and the rest pulled back in a ponytail.

"Ah the one from the sea" the older one said Tida wondered how they had hear of her.

"Be on guard. There're fiends on the road today!" the other said

"After surviving your run-in with Sin, 'twould be a shame if something happened now." He spoke rather formal but with that they moved off they seemed to have more important business.

"Who where they?" Tida asked as she and Wakka continued in the direction the two men had come from.

"Luzzu and Gatta-Crusaders" Wakka said glanceing over his shoulder

"Crews of what" Tida asked misunderstanding.

"What, you forgot that, too? Hey, sorry. Don't worry about it. I'll help you out." Wakka patted her on the shoulder but did not explain anything further.

"Cool. In return, come tournament time, I'll make sure we take the cup!" Tida said she had been thinking about Blitzball before they came on the two men and voiced her thoughts.

"About the Crusaders, you can ask them yourself. They've got a lodge in the village." Wakka mentioned as they came upon a small village.

"Besaid Village." Wakka said with pride. It was a small settlement with a collection of lightweight huts clustered around an elaborate temple. It' people milld and somewhere from the village Tida could here drums playing it just added to the peaceful tropical feel of the place. Tida remembered Wakka earlier comment.

"They got any food there?" she asked licking her lips.

"We'll get you something over there later. Take a look around first. Let's see... The Crusaders Lodge is over yonder. Luzzu and Gatta are usually there. Oh, right." Wakka pulled Tida aside from the entrance "Over here!"

"Huh? What's up?" Tida frowned.

"You do remember the prayer, right?" Wakka said a very serious expression on his face this seemed important.

Of course I'd never prayed before in my life. Not that he would know that...

"You...must have forgot or something. Here, I'll show you." Wakka concluded when Tida just shrugged.

Wakka drew his arms around in front of him making a circle and brought them together one hovering above the other. He held it for a brief moment before telling Tida to try. Tida Was shocked at what she saw it was the same gesture he had made on the beach the one that had look familiar. She repeated it when Wakka gave her a playful nudge but was too shocked to say anything. She left her hand hovering over each other, as Wakka spoke not really taking in what he was saying.

"Hey, not bad. Okay, now go present yourself to the temple summoner." Wakka touched her arm in an almost caress and left saying he had something to do. Tida looked at him briefly smiled but quickly went back to staring at her hands.

Any blitzball player would know that prayer. It was the blitzball sign for victory.

Tida shook her head unable to decipher what this meant and entered the village. Quite a few people where milling around and the air of excitement seem to hang. A few of the younger male population noticed the young women and stopped what they where doing to look. Tida recognized their gaze and shook her hair out before walking over to one and striking up a conversation. Soon she was surrounded by a few and she was enjoying the attention till she realized the looks she was getting from the rest of the village. Most where looking with curiosity at the newcomer, but a few where observing her with such venom that Tida decided it was best to stop now rather than make enemies in this village.

A moment ago she saw the Crusaders walk into their lodge and decided to find out what they where all about. Saying good bye to the boys she was talking to she strided over to the Crusades lodge entering.

"Hey, you! You were attacked by Sin...right? Recently was it?" Gazza the younger one said.

"I think so. I'm Tida nice to meet you" Tida shook hands with both of them after they introduce themselves.

"So, Sin can't be far, right? You're not hiding anything, are you?" Gatta said returning to what he was originally saying.

"Why would I" Tida asked confused.

"If Sin's nearby, it'll attack the island for sure. But it hasn't. I wonder why?" the other Luzzu said more to Gazza than Tida. Tida answered anyway.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know anything. To tell you the truth, I don't even know what the Crusaders are."

"You're kidding, right" Gatta said as if it where a mortal offence.

"Sin! The toxin! Gatta, tell her who we are!" Luzzu said in realization.

"Yes, sir! The Crusaders are sworn to battle Sin! We have chapters throughout Spira, accepting all who wish to join our struggle! The hero Mi'ihen formed the Crusaders eight hundred years ago as the Crimson Blades. Later, our ranks grew and we called ourselves the Crusaders." Gatta was obviously reciting something and it made Tida grin and shake her head and his antics. He was probably younger than her and new to his career.

"We've been fighting Sin ever since!" Gatta concluded

"What, you've been fighting eight hundred years and you still haven't beat it?" Tida sounded more accusing than she meant to.

"Well, we've steered Sin away from towns many times! And that's all we can do. Nobody's ever been able to defeat it. Our mission as Crusaders is to protect the temples, towns, villages, and people of Spira." Luzzu spoke up helping Gazza out in enplaning to Tida.

"So then whose job is it to defeat Sin?" This Sin had given her enough trouble she would like to know who job it was to get rid of it and offer them help.

"Is Sin's toxin really this bad, sir?" Gazza said with a qustionig look at Luzzu.

"It does seem rather bad... We could just tell you, but I think it's better for you to try and remember. Go pray at the temple. Perhaps Yevon will help you regain your memory."

Tida thought that was a silly thing to do and she also knew there was no memory to get back but she did remember that Wakka had told her to go to the temple before. The Crusaders nodded a good-bye and Tida left.

She made her way to the huge temple ignoring any looks this time and entered. It was a beautiful building inside with huge brassy statues of people possible gods placed around the room. They look like they where made by hand and the whole room had amore organic feel than of her home.

It was then, standing in that place. I began to realize how different this world was from my own.

Tida walked up to one of the many statues to have a closer look. She scanned its form; it was a man in heavy multie layered robe with an elaborate headdress on he was wearing so much only his faced showed. Tida couldn't see his feature but he seemed a proud person, she wondered who it was. A priest in ceremonial cloths hovering nearby answered her unvoiced question.

"Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became high summoner. And finally we receive a statue for our temple."

"What's a high summoner?" Tida asked aloud this time still looking at the statue when she got no answer she looked at the priest.

"I...I got too close to Sin's, uh, toxin." She stammered when she saw his mortified look.

It was funny hearing myself make the same excuse over and over. Funny, and a little sad.

Her answer had alleviated the priest fears and the explanation about Sin toxins prompted him to give much detail.

"The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power: the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon."

So what he meant...was that we should respect some kinda great men or something like that...I figured

"Tida looked at the figure, Braska, again and found herself praying to him. She was a little startled at herself and felt uneasy so she smiled quickly at the priest and left.

She stood outside the temple and suddenly felt very tired it had been a long day right now she didn't really wan to eat she would just like some sleep. She went out into the village and hoped she could find Wakka and was glad when she spotted his red spike standing outside a dwelling.

He wasn't faceing her so he walked up to him, lent on his back and groaned getting his attention. Wakka spun around and laughed.

"Sorry, dear. No time for lunch yet. Take a nap! You look bushed." Wakka grabbed her wrist and led her into the hut it was probably his and showed her a bed also probably his. Tida kinda liked the idea of sleeping in his bed.

"Thanks" Tida said with sincerity as she sat on the bed. Wakka flashed a brilliant white smile and left her to sleep. Tida flopped down on the bed yawning. He not to bad she thought he is a little old for me though...twenty-three or something. Maybe there is someone younger...oh well I'm sure I have the time. She was asleep in no time.

Tida felt herself become conscious and was aware that Wakka was in the room with her crooning softly to himself. She kept her eyes closed not ready to wake up yet but heard someone else come in to the room.

"You could at least go see how they are doing." She had missed the first part of what the new comer said but became more interested when she heard this. Wakka was talking while he the other person where left the hut.

"We can't interfere. It's a rule. But, it's been nearly..." The sounds stopped and Tida drifted back to sleep. Tida dreamt much like before it was a memory rather than a dream.

A man spoke.

"But, it's been nearly... It's been nearly a day already"

A womens voice answerd.

"Perhaps you could go look for us."

"People are searching for him now" the man assured her. The woman thanked him and the man left. In the room was Tida when she was much younger about seven or eight.

"Who cares whether he comes back or not?" the girl spat

"But he might die!" the woman sounded surprised.

"Fine, let him!" Tida sounded as if she might cry but

"Do you... Do you hate him so?" the women asked tentivly.

The young version of Tida nodded.

"If he dies, you'll never be able to tell him how much you hate him." The woman seemed to want Tida to hope for that mans return. It was her mother and it was Jecht her father who was missing.

Tida watched the dream fade and slowly became aware that she was lying on Wakka soft but primitive bed. It was just a floppy piece of material strung between two poles, serviceable but not exactly luxurious.

"Wakka?" she called for the older man.

The house was empty and Tida recalled that it was a priest who was talking to Wakka before maybe he was at the temple. She straightened herself shook her hair so it fell nicely and got up. Wakka was standing inside the temple staring up at some round doors talking in fervent whispers with the priests.

"Something wrong?" Tida asked feeling the somber mood. Wakka nodded at Tida beckoning her over

"The summoner hasn't returned from the trial." He said a worried look creased his face.

"Eh?" she had heard of a summoner but not the trials.

"Well, apprentice summoner, really.." Wakka said clearly not interested in explaining he was too preoccupied with worrying.

"Ah?"

"There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays. If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?" Wakka said rather quickly when he realized Tida wasn't following.

"So someone is in there somewhere and they haven't come back out. Right, I got it." Tida recited not worrying about the technical terms

"A day's already gone by"

"Is it particularly dangerous in there Tida didn't understand why they all looked so anxious.

"Sometimes, yes" Wakka quickly said distracted.

"Why don't you go in and help?" Tida urged

"There's already guardians in there. Besides, it's forbidden." This statement was meant to reassure Tida but she didn't know what a guardian was so it offered nothing to her.

She was becoming frustrated that they where all really worried but no one wanted to do anything. She fidgeted in the silence before bursting out and running up the stairs enough was enough.

"What if somethin' happens? What if the summoner dies!?" she yelled

"The precepts must be obeyed!" the priest sounded angry but made no move to stop her.

"Like I care!" Tida yelled back she opened the doors and stepped into a bazaar room with two round holes in the center of another doorway.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

She tried to push the doors but they where shut tight. Ok there is some kind of lock. She examined the holes and saw there where sphere shaped. To her left a glowing spear sat and two her right another. Sweet easy she thought she grabbed the two spheres a shoved them into the holes and pushed on the door they swung open easily. The next rooms where similar it was just a matter of methodically placing spheres in the holes so she could get through the right doors. All the puzzles were solved and she was standing at a dead end.

"Hey!" a familiar voice said. From behind her appeared Wakka scowling slightly. "What's gotten into you?" he came up and stood beside her" "Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition." Very important." She looked at him and bit her lip he didn't seem able to resist the younger girl and lent on her shoulder smiling indulgently.

"So what about you?" Tida wanted to know how he was allowed down here.

"Me? I'm a guardian." He preened

"A guardian?" She guessed it was his other job he was talking about. Beneath them a shining light glowed and a platform appeared it started moving down

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. The guardians in there now... One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking. Well, now that we've come this far...might as well go all the way!"

Wakka still seemed anxious and fidgeted as the platform bumped to a stop.

Tida punched him in the arm and grinned reassuringly. She was excited to be going somewhere forbidden and was also exciting to save a summoner who was potentially in danger.

"What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?" they had stepped off there platform to be met with a scowling pale faced women with dark lips and an intricate dress of fur and belts. Tida backed up against Wakka put off by such a welcome.

"No, it's uh...it's just..." Wakka stammered then in to Tida's ear he whispered. "See, I told you she gets mad easy."

On the other side of the room to the pale women was a huge blue lion like creature dressed in intricate straps and buckles. The creature looked at Tida and Tida stared back.

"Is the summoner all right?" He asked to neither in particular.

"Who are you?" The women asked spitefully Tida was prevented from answering by the sound of a heavy door opening. Everyone in the room looked towards it and took a few steps closer.

Up a short set of stairs a young man stood silhouetted against some mysterious light. A high pitch song came from within. The man looked exhausted he lent on the wall and dragged himself slowly towards the top of the steps.

Tida was breathless he was beautiful. Out of the overpowering light she could the young man features. He wouldn't be much older than her and had longing brown hair tied back but bits fell on to his carefully shaped white face. He was tall and lean, well built but in a delicate way. Hanging from behind one ear brained into his hair was a long shaft of beads that tinkled as he walked. There were other parts of his costume that made noise to. He had long loose fitting black pants that reached his ankle and high boots laced all the way up. On one side of his hip he wore a long pleated piece of material tucked into his waistband and hung down covering one leg. It was a deep blue with fine prints of flowers on the bottom. He wasn't wearing anything on top but a fine silver chain hung about his neck with a small pendant nestled on his chest.

His breathing was heavy and sweat was beaded on his face and body. The beautiful man walked down a few steps but stopped a swayed precariously. His eyes closed and he started to fall Tida ran forward instinctively but the blue lion creature got there first, Catching him before he fell. The man steadied himself looked at the lion creature grateful and stood back up. He dragged a hand though his damp ponytail flicking it of his neck and smiled at the collection of people before him.

"I've done it. I have become a summoner!"

Man was I surprised. And here I was thinking summoners were all old geezers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like my description of Yune????? I was thinking an ultra Cute Bishounen.... And yeah he has got the rest of Yunas out fit he'll put ii on later...... plz review and tell me about Yune..... oh his name is pronounced you-n I hope that helps

lilit


	4. IV

A/N look how fast I go hope you like this chappy we get to see Tida and Yune interacte....cute... enjoy and review i think this one is shorter than my others sorry i have an exam soon but its esyish to write long one so i will write more next time

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey over here" they where outside the temple now the new Sumoner standing in a crowd of people. Wakka was beckoning to her she went and stood beside him.

"Wait till you see this" he said then turned to the brunette Summoner "Ready?"

"Ok" he smiled back not even noticing Tida and she walked to the middle of a beautiful painting on the ground. He carried with him now a bright staff with an intricate symbol on the top. The young man looked very nervous but swung the staff in purposeful confident movements as the crowed hushed. In the sky the clouds parted and a huge bird came rushing towards the earth. It was coming so fast it looked as if it would collide with but spread its wings in time slowed and landed gracefully in front of the man.

**_I had never seen anything like it in my life. Sure, it was a little scary, but still...I could feel a strange kind of gentleness coming from it._**

The dusty pink and purple bird allowed the man to stroke it head and even seemed to enjoy it. It stayed a moment longer then dipped its head and Flew up and away. Once the mystical bird had flown away the Summoner was swamped by the people who had gathered including Wakka. Tida was forgotten for the moment and lingered back to Shy to approach the beautiful man that could wield such power.

_**I remember... That night, we talked for the first time. I didn't know it then, but after that night, everything changed. For everyone... For me...**_

To celebrate the initiation of the new Summoner a fest was held on the beach bon fires where lit and the entire village came to pay respects and offer congratulations. Tida was still standing out of the way of the Summoner not really understanding what being cerebrated. At the moment she was with Wakka and the rest of the team.

"Let me introduce you to the team." He said clapping her on the shoulder.

"This is Tida she wanted into the tournament so bad, I let her on the team. Her memory's a little fuzzy, so don't mind her if she says anything odd!" He gave Tida a push

"Come on, say hi." Tida looked at the crowed of men appraising her Blitz ball fit body and smiled. She shook her long soft spikes.

"Uh... Hi, guys" she said a little awkwardly but still with some self-assuredness. Tida Glanced at Wakka with a cheeky glint in her eye

"So, what's our goal?" she chanted

"To do our best!" the team said back. Tida giggled. They where so much like Wakka. She was about to rally them when Wakka cut in.

"Nope, we got a new goal now! Our new goal...is victory! To win every match, defeat every opposing team! To bring the Crystal Cup back to our island! That's all we need to do to win! Easy, ya?" She had forgotten for a moment that she wasn't captain it hurt a little to be riminded that she was no longer home and when the team started to chant 'Victory! Victory! Victory! Yeah" she felt her work was done for the moment of moved off quietly. It was going to be hard not to be captian and she hated not being recognized.

She went and stood by the bon fire relaxing in its heat. She had been glancing over at the constant throng of people around the young Summoner and was surprised when she made eye contact with the brown haired man. He held her gaze rather shyly and Tida smiled back before someone distracted him with a question. She wondered over to him without realize that she was actually doing so.

"You heathen" one of the old men near the Summoner said to Tida.

"Stay away from the summoner!" croaked an old women. Tida stopped in her tracks and bit her lip.

"You're a bad girl!" a child said stepping protectively in front of the Summoner like the others. Tida didn't want to case any trouble and began to back away. The Summoner broke through the people while the old man warned him

"Lord Yune! Be careful" he didn't make any real attempt to stop him.

"Wait." A soft hand reached out and stopped Tida from backing away.

"It was really my fault to begin with." He said back to the old man before turning to Tida "I'm Yune. Thank you so much for your help earlier." He had a gental voice that was deep but quiet. Close up she could see that Yune had one blue eye and one green. It made Tida look twice. But closer up he was even more attractive.

"I'm sorry about that. Wasn't that... Wasn't I not supposed to... Guess I...kind of overreacted." Tida stumbled Yune was sill touching her arm and she was acutely aware of it.

"Oh, no. I was...overconfident." Yune said taking away his hand. Tida also noticed he was wearing a shirt now. It was white looped over his neck and a wide yellow band held it in place round his middle. He also had wide flaring sleeves of a soft purple tied on to his lower arm. All of him seemed to be a soft dusty color and it intrigued Tida.

"Um, I saw that aeon thing. That's amazing!" Tida stepped forward and shook her hair. Yune smiled at her praise but looked away shortly before asking.

"Do you think I can become high summoner?" He seemed so young and vulnerable and positively cute all over. Tida was about to turn on some charm when a small girl who obviously had a crush on the much older Yune dashed up.

"Lord Yune, come play with me some more!" she grabbed on to his arm, Yune bent down to her and nodded.

"So, tomorrow, then" Yune said holding her gaze more intensely than Tida had seen anyone do before. She forgot her charm.

"Tomorrow?"

"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?" Yune said still looking directly at Tida with his mismatched eyes.

"Oh, really?" Tida's stomach fluttered with the thought.

"We can talk more. You can tell me all about Zanarkand!" the girl got impatient and swung on Yune's arm Yune relent and faded off with the girl not saying goodbye to Tida.

Tida watched him leave. He was tall and willowy the way Tida like guys but he seemed so gentle witch was not what she had ever known it mad her uneasy she decided maybe she should stay away.

"He's nice, ya" Wakka said behind her.

"Mmn" Tida said wondering if Wakka meant it in the same way as her.

"I know what your thinking Vixen and don't get any ideas" Wakka said leaning on her back.

"No promises there, big guy. Hey, but what if he, like, comes on to me?" she teased but secretly wonder what would happen with the quiet boy.

"That's not going to happen." Wakka said with such certainty that It crushed some of Tida's hopes before she reminded herself that she was staying away from Yune anyhow.

" If you get tired, let me know. I had a bed made for you." Wakka said letting one arm drape across her shoulders. Tida wonder if she should get ideas about him.

"Your bed?" she asked in the most innocent tone.

"Vixen!" Wakka chided before pushing her away it wasnt long before he came back.

"Ready for bed?" he asked with a brotherly concern. Tida warmed to his concern and nodded she wasn't going to get to talk to Yune again and so wanted to go to bed.

She dreamed of the Summoner that night. They where on a wharf and Tida was flirting like mad with him. Her father stepped out of the shadows and was laughing at the idea of her with a man. Tidas confidents crumbled and she fumbled. She felt embarrassed but Yune didn't look put off he was just looking at her with the same shy stare. She faced her father and mumbled quietly.

"I hate you" he didn't seem to hear her so she screamed it

"I HATE YOU"

The volume woke her up and she was disorientated until she reslied where she was. There were more voices coming from outside the tent. The quality of them made her listen closer but she could distinguish what they where saying so she went to the door of the hut. It was actually more a curtain that anything else and pushed it aside.

"He's dead, okay? Dead!" she heard a soft deadly feminine voice say.

The speakers were outside lit by the glow of a dyeing fire. One was Wakka he had his back to her the other was the female guardian from before who had protested to her presence in the temples secrets room.

The women outfit was remarkable she didn't look like she belonged to the island. Her dress was made of a heavy material and open at the skirt with only a mesh of crisscross belts to cover her legs. Around the top of her low cut, off the shoulder dress was a thick ruff of fur. Emerging from this was her pale shoulders neck and head. Her eyes were heavily, but neatly shadowed and she had dark purple lips. She seemed like a creature of the night but was beautiful non the less. Her hair was up and braided with long pins as decorations. Her arms where crossed as she spoke to Wakka.

"She does look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised, too, the first time I saw her I thought she was a man but you look a second time and she is obviously a women No man I know acts like that" Tida scowled, like what she thought.

"But no matter what she looks like, she isn't Chappu. You shouldn't have brought her here in the first place!"

"Yeah, but Lulu ...she needed our help!" so Lulu was the woman's name Tida wondered how long the argument had been going on Wakka sounded pathetic as if he was giving in.

"Excuses again?" the woman spat

"Yeah, but..." Wakka lost the women cut him off with ample volume and spite.

"That's it. No more. Enough, Wakka!" she turned in a flurry and walked off her outfit accentuating her floating ghost like movement.

Wakka sighed and made only a halfhearted attempt to go after her before giving up and heading towards the lodge. Tida tried to close the curtain and get back into bed so Wakka wouldn't know she had been listening. She wasn't quick enough Wakka entered the lodge just as she turned around. They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Tida spoke.

"Scary!" she joked with a short laugh. That got a smile from Wakka so she continued

"So, who's Chappu?"

"My little brother Chappu. He looked like you."

"Are you saying I look like a boy" Tida hadn't ever been called a boy before she may play sport and not sport long hair like most girls but no one had ever called her a boy before. She quickly thought about the way she looked. I guess with my spikes and the blitz uniform, although tighter on girls I could look like a boy. Here most of the women around here wear skirts or obviously female clothing.

"No no" Wakka quickly assure her.

"It just odd you guys could be brother and sister and with your short hair on first glance you looked like him" Wakka got a bit flustered. But his assertion had alleviated Tidas fear and made her think about letting her hair grow. There was another silence not so awkard but still uncomfortable. Wakka scratched his arm.

"He's dead?" Tida sais just clarifying what she already knew.

"He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year. He didn't make it. I first heard on the day of the tournament." The look of pain on Wakka face evoked sympathy from Tida she didn't usually feel. Being a starlet ment she was shelterd from a lot of sad things.

"Oh, I'm sorry so that's why...." Tida began but Wakka interrupted

"I became a guardian to fight Sin, ya?" Tida gave a small smile Wakka was still standing just where he enterd looking vulnerable.

"Revenge, then?" She asked prompting him to talk.

"That was the idea. I'm more worried about a stupid game now than avenging my brother. Well, after the next tournament, I'll be a guardian full-time. I know it kinda looks like I'm using you, but I'm not." Tida said quickly when he realized what he just stated.

"Don't worry. I mean, I owe you a lot. You really helped me out, you know? What I mean is...thanks, Wakka." Tida understood that the superficial resemblance to his brother meant that her and Wakka would just be friends. Even if she hadn't minded about the age difference there was nothing there. She smiled glad to have a friend in the foreign place.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me!" Wakka was grinning now no longer looking sad.

Tida woke next morning as the sun was filtering through the gently flapping curtain. She yawned and stretched before siting up and shaking her head. Long hair would be a pain to keep but it might be nice she had never had long hair. That's it Tida thought from now its growing. Her mind made up she stepped out of the lodge spotted Wakka near the entrance to the town and hogged over to him. Wakka greeted her he was with Lulu who only looked at her with out doing anything.

"Hey! Sleepyhead! Something I want to give you." Wakka unsheathed a bright blue blade.

"Whoa! You're giving this...to me?"

It was beautifully made and the blade was of water wet bubbles rose when it was moved. It had red tassels dangling from it and what looked like a hole cut out of the top. It was beautiful and Tida took it gently moving it in her hand to get a feeling for it. It was much bigger than the sword Ject had sent to her but its material made it light this blade would make her fast.

"Yeah, use it well!" Wakka smiled at her.

"That's the sword you gave Chappu." Lulu finally spoke accusing Wakka

"Well, he never used it." Wakka answered firmly before changing the subject "Where's Yune?" Tida sheathed her new sword

"We're taking the same boat as Yune, right? Why do we gotta wait here?" Tida wasn't really objecting she just was curious. She'd be more than happy to wait for the beautiful summoner but had mixed feeling about seeing him. She was attracted to him but Tida was attracted to alot of guys and used to being able to have authority over them. Not dominating but she felt they would do whatever she want she liked that feeling that was love to her. Yune on the other hand wielded forces she had never seen before, those aeons, and on top of that Tida was so pulled to him it made her fell like she would do anything he said.

"Yune came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started." Wakka interrupted her thought by answering her question.

"The Calm?" Tida looked to Wakka for another answer he ignored it and finished his explanation

"Since then, he's been like a little brother to me and Lulu. But he had the talent... he became an apprentice. Now, today, he leaves as a summoner." Wakka sounded very proud as he spoke and Tida could see the same pride reflected in Lulu

"This is our journey... We should leave together." Lulu finally spoke to the blonde girl with out a hint of malice. They where interrupted by the sound of someone struggling behind them. They all turned to met met with the sight of the slim Summoner Yune dragging an overstuffed bag and obviolsy having problems.

Tida couldn't suppress a smile he looked so funny the bag was way to heavy for him but he was pushing on valiantly.

"You really don't need all that luggage." Lulu said and when Tida looked at her she could see the older women was smiling too. Yune stopped hauling the bag and turned around with smile a sheepish but dazzling smile for the three.

"They're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples we're to visit." Yune flicked his ponytail back, it seemed to be a nervous habit Tida thought, and fiddled with a sleeve

"This isn't a vacation, Yune" Wakka mock glared at the younger man joking with him.

"I guess...I guess you're right" Yune straightened the sleeve he was playing with and just left the bag where it was. He joined the three griped Lulus had and gently cuffing Wakka shoulder. He squeezed Lulus hand before letting go and Turning to Tida. Yune just smiled and nodded Tida returned the gesture but could think of a million other things shed rather do.

Wakka watched the two carefully. He liked the girl her had rescued but he wasn't going to encourage her to take to much of an interest in Yune, for obvious reasons. Wakka knew Yune like a brother and could tell, although the Summoner hid it well from everyone else, that he was attracted to Tida. It could turn in to a bad situation. When he finished observing their greeting Wakka clapped his hand together and said.

"Okay! Off we go!"

The group started of up the hill Wakka and Tida went first with Yune and Lulu following. The two behind where silent so Tida took it as an indication to not talk either. The four reached the top of a hill, the slope over looked Besaid village and three of the party stopped and turned around. Tida walked a couple more steps before she too stopped.

Yune was standing furthest away from her gazing out over the village Lulu stood beside him but was watching the summoner not the activity below.

"Take your time" Lulu said their was an aura of sadness about them that made Tida fidget. In hope to lift their sprits she suggested they get moveing.

"Let's get going, man!" she pinched Wakka on the arm to emphasize he request.

"We're gonna wait." Wakka shook her off before touching Yune on the shoulder

"Are you ready?" He asked. Yune turned around and smiled a crooked smile before nodding. Tida felt a little off put and kept silent for a long time. But when they had only move a couple of steps and where praying at an ancient looking stone for some time she became restless again and pinched Wakkas arm to get his attention.

"What's going on?" She took great care not to sound like she was demanding. Wakka was praying too but didn't mind answering her question.

"It's an ancient custom. People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip. Chappu didn't pray that day. Said he'd miss his boat." The red head choked a little when he mentioned his brother and Tida was seriously doubting speaking ever again she was causing to much trouble. The group continued to pray and Tida looked at the statue. It was hard to see what it was but there was no doubt it was holy. Even Tida could feel it, a girl who had never had a religion before. She prayed once to the stone hoping for a safe trip and thought it was nice to be comforted this way. Wakka had seen her praying and was positively glowing she didn't realize it meant that much to him. The others moved on but Tida lingerd a while not really knowing why. She heard Wakka shout to her and she spun around and made her way to catch up.

She was passing under a long dilapidated structure when a blurred movement caught her eye. Something was jumping from high up on the old structure and quickly it came to a shuddering hault right in front of her. It was that blue lion creature from the other day it was on fours lips pulled back baring deadly fangs. Its yellow eyes where reduced to mere slits as it glared at Tida. The threat caused her to reach for her sword the one from Wakka. At the sight of the sword the blue fur of the creature bristled and the leather straps of his outfit creaked as it muscles flexed.

Getting up off all fours it ran at Tida with a huge heavy lance she hadn't seen. Tida had just enough time to dodge and take a swipe that misted before the lion creature had pivoted and was charging again. She threw herself the other way as it came back for her when she heard Wakkas voice.

"That's enough!" The blue lion stopped its attack and turned to face Wakka. The mans face was stern but there was a tinge of amusement to. Tida spotted Yune behind Wakka motioning to the lion to join them. That seemed to be all it need with a last snarl at Tida he walked with a heavy gate to the man beckoning him. But walked pat him an out of site Tida was still in the dirt and shaking with adrenaline and fear. Wakka came over and helped her up With Yune hovering not far behind him looking concerned.

" What's with that guy?" Tida said still shaking but covering up her fear.

"Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting." Lulu spoke but Tida noticed she hadn't come over.

"That's not what I meant!" Tida wanted to know why Lulu, and more obviously this Kimahri guy had a problem with her what had she done.

"He's another of Yuna's guardians." Wakka said dusting her off Tida still wasn't getting the answer she wanted and pushed the fusing Wakka away. She was just about to ask it more outright when Yunes soft rich voice answerd

"Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway." Tida looked at Yune who had a slightsmile on his face. Tida wondered if he knew what she was talking about. In a rare moment of confidents around Yune she gave him a sidelong glance smiled, Wakka "Hmphed" at this but Tida didn't hear. Yune blushed slightly which delighted Tida as he stumbled over what he was saying.

"But he has protected me since I was a child!" he finished quickly. Lulu came up behind him touched his arm indicating that they should keep going Yune nodded glanced at Tida and left. Wakka walked with Tida but rolled his eyes when they stared moveing.

"What?" Tida asked Wakka didn't answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? I was trying to show a little more of the attraction between the two mains than in th game. Cose in the game its like one minute nothing then POW make out water scene.... Once again not complaining beautiful fmv .... So I was just trying to communicate the atmosphere a little earlier. I want the power they have over eachother to shift occasionly... Yune wins most of the time cose he doesn't show any love for ages and that kills Tida.... Well he actually dose she is just a little thick.... Oooo how angsty...oh I cant wait to write water make out scene heheh

lilit


	5. V

AN: Egads!!! been awhile had to finish up with exams and been partying so I havnt had time… but here is the next chappy. Lamented over this one for a while so feed back is much aprecated

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the dock with nothing else eventful happening.

It was hard to see the ship for all the people that where crowded around saying goodbye to Yune. Most of the ones closet to him where young children, girl's he was kneeling down talking to them at their eye level. He didn't even look up when Tida walked past him hustled onto the ship by Wakka. Shortly after Yune got on joining his guardians and the Zanarkand native. One very small girl on the dock was still standing where Yune had left her and was crying. The huge flattish ship that rode low in the water pulled away from the dock and the girl reached out her hand to Yune still crying. Yune smiled at her and waved, his long selves creating blur of purple as he waved.

"Goodbye" Yune called trying at the distance to comfort her the child mother came and stopped her from following the ship any further. Yune sighed as the ship pulled away and the girl sank into the distance. He spoke to Lulu briefly and left. Tida watched the whole thing without saying a word and touched by how much the people of Besaid loved Yune, although she couldn't understand why they all seemed so sad. Yunes farewell reminded her of her home and the way people crowded around her. She felt the ach of homesickness and became depressed. Wakka tried to engage her in conversation but she excused her self and went to the front of the ship and hung over side watching the racing water.

The rich blue of the liqid was inviting so Tida sat down and dangled her legs in it. Lucky the ship was so low, she though as the cold water wet her ankles. Water always calmed her that's why she felt so at home in the sphere it was where she belonged. She was her real self in the sphere there was no one to impress or even talk to all she had to do was what she loved. Tida liked only superficial conversation and only engaged in something deep and meaningful if she had to or was in the mood. It was a good thing to because of her attitude when she tried to sound impressive it came out corny or clichéd. She could chat and make conversation but when it came to real meaningful discussions she felt pressured to care about what was said and she often didn't. The feeling of water had its usual effect and after a moment of sitting there her cheek rested on the sun warmed railing the blond girl spotted a cute young boy with binoculars not far from her looking at something far out to sea. A grin broke out on Tidas face

It had been awhile since she was able to really exercise her Blitz skills and she found herself restless to display them. It was a different energy she used when she fought and it didn't really give her the same feeling. The water had cured her homesickness and gave her back her confidents. She slipped her legs back on the deck and sprung neatly on to his shoulders. She landed on her hands and felt him wobble under her unexpected weight.

"Hey what are doing?" the boy yelled in surprise she switched her weight to her legs and sat on his shoulders wrapping her ankles around his back. She didn't answer him and found his surprise incredible amusing. The starlet was back. She lent over his head and peered into the other end of the binoculars. He seemed very far away but she knew she would seem very close so she flashed him a charming grin. It had its intended effect and the boys grip on his binoculars went slack long enough for her to snatch them out of his hands. Staying on his shoulders she looked out to sea but couldn't see what was so exciting instead she flipped of him and landed gracefully on the railing of the ship. The people on the boat where far more interesting they at least where animated. She scanned their faces while with one hand fought off the boy's futile attempt to get his binoculars back.

She stoped when she saw Yune, again surrounded by a crowed he was laughing and smiling. Tida examined him through the binoculars. He was very good looking all windblown and talking with small gestures of his hands. A second grin spread over her face, now feeling sociable she thought she might go an flirt with him a little she had loved it when he blushed cose he had looked cuter. Tida flipped off the railing and tossed the binoculars back to the boy. She casually wonder over in Yune direction but couldn't get close as there where to many people. She stood on the fringes and listened instead

"Word is that summoner's got noble blood!" someone said

"I heard he's Lord Braska's son!" another replied.

"Ya don't say?" the first answered back with great awe before turning back to watch Yune.

"Lord Braska's...son?" Tida said softly. That name sounded familiar but she couldn't remember where she heard it. Still feeling sociable and unable to get near Yune Tida went in search of Wakka she wanted to ask about Braska. She didn't have to go far Wakka and Lulu where standing next to the tall slender mast of the ship. She ambled over and greeted the two.

"Oh speaking again," Wakka said in an injured tone Tida made a face and spoke.

"So, is Yune's father famous or something?" She directed it to Wakka not sure how Lulu would behave.

"He's the son of High Summoner Braska! You saw his statue at the temple. Lord Braska defeated Sin ten years ago. Yune's the heir to a great legacy!" Of course that statue the one the priest told her about. She immediately sympathized with Yune thinking about Jecht and the big deal they made about him. Having a tournament devoted to him seemed to mean Tida was hardly mentioned without Jecht being worked into the conversation. She was constantly compared to her father and she hated it.

"It's tough when your father's famous." Tida said cryptically and Wakka just "Huhed" knitting his brows. Lulu smiled and spoke

"Wakka's...a bit lacking in the imagination department." She said Wakka scowled at her but Tida laughed.

"Ha ha. Thanks, Lulu. I'll keep that in mind." She grinned genuinely at Lulu having a feeling that the older women would be able to see through any charm and spotted Yune alone so she left to talk to him.

Wakka was still trying to get Lulu to explain what she meant when Tida approached Yune. She hesitated shifting her weight not wanting to disrupt him incase he wanted to be alone.

"The wind...it's nice." He said speaking to her but facing the sea. They where standing right near the front of the boat and a strong breeze was blowing in their faces. Tida walked up to stand beside Yune slightly to close for it to be casual. She caught Yune eye and the both laughed and relaxed.

"You're a blitzball player, aren't you? From Zanarkand, right?" Yune asked turning around to face her.

"You hear that from Wakka?" Yune nodded

"Wakka doesn't believe me at all." Tida said and climbing up on the railing so her feet were on the third level she faced the sea and not Yune.

"But I believe you!" Yune stepped up beside Tida

"I've heard, in Zanarkand...." He climbed up on the first railing but lent back holding on to the top one suspended between the two. His blue half skirt and dusty purple sleeves fluttered in the wind. He seemed very young now and normal too, not at all like he was famous or powerful. Tida turned watched him.

"There is a great stadium, all lit up even at night!" He smiled at Tida. Tida returned his look but frowned.

"Huh?" how did Yune know about Zanarkand

"Great Blitzball tournaments are held there, and the stands are always full!" Yune recounted with warmth and a tilt of his head

"How do you know that?" Tida tuned around on the railing and Yune stopped leaning out and came closer.

"A man named Jecht told me. He was my father's guardian." Tida almost fell off. Jecht her father it couldn't be.

"My father...his name is Jecht!" she voiced, managing to stay up.

"Amazing!" Yune sounded as surprised as she was "You know, our meeting like this must be the blessing of Yevon!" Yune wasn't looking at her any more but bit his lip and frowned Tida wondered briefly what he was thinking but was to caught up in her own musings.

"It can't be him" Tida said almost to herself.

"Why not" Yune asked Tida sat on the top rail getting comfortable..

"My old man, he died. Ten years ago, off the coast of Zanarkand." Tida said with spite.

"Oh I'm sorry" Yune said with sincerity but Tida didn't answer. He lent on the railing taking his weight off his legs and swinging them. He looked was so young when he did things like that almost like he was still playing. Tida wasn't sad about Jechts death not even when it happened so she rather rudely didn't acknowledge Yune sympathy.

"He went out to sea for training one day...and never came back. And no one's seen him since then." Tida stated with no emotion she turned to face the sea in front of them hating that they where talking about her father.

"Why, that's the day that Jecht came to Spira. It's true! I first met Jecht ten years and three months ago! I remember, that was the day my father left. The date fits, doesn't it?" Yune sounded positively excited and ducked his head around so Tida had to look at him.

"Yeah, but how would he get here?" Tida said hesitantly she didn't want to think that Jecht might still be alive.

"You're here, are you not?" Yune grinned as if that was supposed to make sense. Tida didn't want to talk about it anymore although Yune had her thinking about the surreal situation she was in. Not really wanting to examine that idea now she sighed and tilited her head to one side shaking her hair with a gorgeous look at Yune.

"Not many girls have short hair why do you" her movement had focused Yunes attention on her impossibly blond spike.

"Why do you like girls with long hair" Tida lent forward in to a more intimate space

"No… I, I mean…" Yune stopped

"Im growing it anyway so I hope you do" She gave a lopsided grin and a suggestive look from under her eyelashes. Yune blushed and then a fleeting look of pain crossed his face. The expression made Tida stop and pull back. She was about to apologies not sure what for but was interrupted.

There where strong vibrations shuddering through the boat making Tida head buzz and rattle. Her focus was immediately snapped to the rolling water that pulsed and rolled around the ship threatening to capsize them. A moment before it had been as calm as anything. Passengers on the ship started screaming as Yune was looking around much in the same way as Tida. A particular violent lurch tipped the boat at a dangerous angle and while Tida with her trained reflexes managed to catch hold of the rails Yune was flung from the deck. Tida shouted in surprise and reached out to grab Yune hand. He felt Yune strong grip back but the ship tilted higher.

The movement caused Tida to let go of Yune hand and he fell toward the swirling water. Tida cursed herself for not holding on but breathed a sigh of relief when Yune's arm shot out and grabbed the side of a harpoon gun. The ship was at a less acute angle now and Yune only clung to the harpoon gun a moment before Kimahri leaped out scooped him up and leaped back to the other Guardians. Tida struggled to stay standing as the Ship righted itself and scowled as she let go. Why wasn't I rescued, it was a passing thought that came from her damsel in distress side. Otherwise Tida was just glad she hadn't been swept into the sea knock out and woken up somewhere else for a third time.

Tida half slid half walked over the soaking deck to her friends and took Wakka's offered hand. Behind her a huge creature rose out of the water as if coming up for air.

"Sin!" someone screamed and Tida turned around to face it. People where running in front of her obscuring her vision and bumping her out of the way. She saw the wet greenish brown hind of sin streaming with water as rushed towards the ship. Tida thought it was about to ram them and braced herself. A gap in the crowed reviled that someone was readying the harpoon gun. Wakka saw it to and screamed to the man at its trigger.

"What do you think you're doing? Stick a harpoon in him and we'll get dragged under!" Tida was standing half behind him and saw the man turn around to yell at Wakka.

"Sin is going for Kilika! We gotta distract it! Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us, Lord Summoner!"

Another man joined him and the two spun the gun around aiming it at the huge fin of Sin that was protruding out of the water. Tida had been wrong it was heading away from them not towards.

"Wait! Oh, boy..." Wakka tried to protest again but the harpoon was launched with a mighty,

Thunk!

Its strong steely cable whistled as it shot through the air. The harpoon pierced Sins flesh and the rope snapped taught. The ship was hurled towards Sin at an alarming speed. As they shot through the water Wakka and the others ran forward. Wakka fired his Blizts ball at the Fin and struck it with an impressive force. Where the ball hit tiny hard-shelled creature fell and landed on the deck. Wakka yelled that they where sin spawn and Kimahri rushed forward to keep them out of Wakka way.

Yune hung back keeping focus on his comrade's and dogging the occasional attack by striking out with his staff. Tida stayed back only a moment longer before she rushed in and helped Kimahri keep the Sin Spawn away from Wakka. The fierce creatures fell from the fin with every hit of the Blizts ball. Lulu was standing bedside Wakka throwing a number of elements at the enemy. At the chances Tida had she saw Lulu cast fire lightning and even water and ice on the fin. She would have liked to look closer not realizing Lulu was a mage but the tricky little fiends she and Kimari where fighting kept her busy.

One of them got her when her back was turned and sliced open her flesh. She fell to the floor and screamed in pain. She was about to call for help when a warm tingly feeling filled her body and before her eyes a soft green light glowed. The pain faded and when she reached around couldn't feel blood or anything that shouldn't be there. Tida jumped up quickly and saw the same green light fading from Yunes hands. He had a worried look on his face but quickly turned to heal Wakka who had also received a nasty slash on his leg. Tida would have been surprised for longer but another wave of Sin spawn landed and she ran to greet them.

As Tida cut through the last creature on the deck the only visible part of Sin took a dive disappearing under the water. Before anyone could do anything and cut the rope that held them to Sin the boat was pulled under with it. It was half submerged in water when the rope snapped. It happened so fast that a wave of water swept over the ship Tida was standing in the middle of the deck with nothing and no one to hold on to. As the water crashed over her head she was swept from the deck and knocked unconscious.

Everyone else on the ship had clung for dear life and managed to stay aboard it was Yune, who after the fussing of his guardian's, notice Tida wasn't there. He turned to Wakka and Wakka ran to the side of the Ship. A limp blond head slipped under the surface and Wakka dived in. Yune and the others ran to the side hoping both of them would be all right.

Under the water Wakka spotted a few more Sin spawn that hadn't landed on the ship. They were closing around the unconscious girl, when he let his blitz ball fly with a grunt. The sin spawn scattered and Wakka swam to the still falling girl. With a potion in hand he revived and healed her. The look of complete relief on her face was a surprise to Wakka, but Tida was just so happy that this time after being knocked out she woke up to a familiar face. She hugged Wakka round the middle before she felt him pry her off and point towards a fast approaching murky object.

Tida still a little disorientated turned and saw a huge fish like creature. She sighed but figured she was due for another monster so joined in the fight with Waka. Wakka did more damage to the monster than she did as Tida missed many times still trying to clear her head. But Wakka was an excellent warrior and soon the two where breaking the surface and yelling at the ship to come pick them up. They climbed aboard, every passenger seemed relived that the two where ok.

A fair distance ahead of the battered boat lay the coastal town of Killika. It was a small community and like most of the settlements in Spira made from easily gathered and arranged materials. Thin straight poles of wood acquired from the neighboring forest along with their huge shady leave made the houses and other structures. A tiny community area paved in bright geometric stones sat low to the water. There two children toddled around playing with a Bilz ball and a mother cooed to her baby. The sea breeze ruffled the leaves and wooden buildings but no other sound came from the village.

There where bridges meandering in-between houses and shops allowing the civilians to walk over the low beach their town was built upon. The cool bright water was everywhere and lapped gently at the structures imposed in is way. No one of them where anticipating the attack of Sin. The creature that was closing fast the distance between it and the quite settlement.

The huge glistening creature rose from the water it was bigger than most people imaged. Around its body some force throbbed, a shield perhaps. The monster drew closer to the sleeping town and the wind picked up. A wave formed from Sin rushing body, it was many times higher that the tallest structure in Killika. The two young children playing with the Blitz ball look towards the sea as the wind picked up and gasped. A huge wave was headed towards them and behind it the terrifying creature know as Sin. The children could do little more than gasp the wave was moving to fast. Glowing symbols slid from Sins body down the surface of the water the wave and smashed into the town.

It hit stripping structures of all but their strongest foundation. The debris and people who where striped where not just swept away and dumped on shore. Sins preset cased parts of the village to shudder and break away riseing towards Sin body as a fast spiraling circle. Anybody who had been hit in the wave was sent flying upwards too. Inhabited that survived Sins wave where clinging to trees and parts of the town. Children and adults where screaming but the could not be heard over the rushing wind. The town was slowly but steadily snapped and broken into tiny parts and joined the mass of splinters circling Sin. Sin entire body was now submerged from the water the destruction it had wrought was collected around its body in a terrifying swirling pattern.

Sin sat on the edge of the coast its head thrown up before it let out a pricing scream as if in pain before disappearing back into the sea. Killika was nothing more than a ruined town its remaining citizens whimpering and crying out in pain of their injuries and lost.

**_When Sin attacked Zanarkand that day, I woke up in Spira. I kept hoping it would work in reverse, too._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah hope this didn't disapoint sorry for the delay and plze review

Lilit


End file.
